Beast of The Village Hidden In The Sand
by Pxtiently
Summary: A story in which a young ninja from Konoha meets the crimson haired, teal eyed beast of the village hidden in the sand.
1. Summary

_Hello peoples. This is my first story on this site, so I really hope you all enjoy it. ^w^_

-x

 **Summary:** A story in which a young ninja from Konoha meets the crimson haired, teal eyed beast of the village hidden in the sand. This young ninja finds herself thinking of him as undeniably irresitable, no matter how much she wants to deny it. He eats at her every thought. Can she find her way to get closer to him and open up those barriers surrounding him?

 _ **I do not own Gaara or anything related to Naruto. This is just a work of fanfiction okayyy. c:**_

-x


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-x

I wasn't excited for the Chunin exams. Not one part of me was ready to even take on the Chunin exams. I'd only been a Genin for 5 months now. Along with my team mates, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke.

You may find that odd. A team of four.

Well the reasoning behind this is that, there were 9 students this year who the higher ups felt would be exceptional genin. The teams were all done and picked out and then something happened with Naruto and he ended up passing, after being failed of course. So he got put into Kakashi's team with me, Sasuke and Sakura. Confusing, ain't it?

The Chunin exams were supposed to be really hard, but I couldn't just back out and leave my team mates to take them on next year. They were ready this year, and I'd have to somehow find a way to make myself ready too.

"Yuki! I thought I'd find you out here." I heard a voice call.

 _Huh,_ I thought and tilted my head to see Sasuke walking towards me, his hands in his pockets and a subtle hint of a smirk playing on his lips. "Oh, hey Sasuke." I mumbled.

"So about what Kakashi-sensei talked about this morning..." Sasuke said, taking a seat next to me and folding his hands onto his knees. "I know you.. you're not ready, are you? You're probably swimming through all the horrible possibilities in that little brain of yours." He spoke, poking my forehead in the process.

"N-No! Why would you... why would you think that?" I swatted his hand away, a small giggle leaving my lips.

"Because you're you, you stress about evvvverything." He was right. I did stress about everything. He knew me too well for my liking.

Sasuke and I had been best friends since we were babies. A great majority of the girls in our class this year hated me for it. Although since I was on the same team with Sakura, she's kind of warmed up to me, I guess.

"Okay, you're right... It's eating me from the inside out, but I'm going to pull myself together and train my butt off for these exams. I will do it... For you and Sakura and Naruto. I don't wanna let you down..." I mumbled, seeming as though I was talking to myself.

"Heh, good luck with that, ya pip'squeak."

"Don't call me that!" I giggled, swatting his head. "I'm gonna go and find Naruto. He's probably gotten himself into trouble again." I sighed.

-x

I was wandering the streets of Konoha, searching for the familiar bright blonde hair, when I heard his voice. Yelling, obviously. "Put Konohamaru down!" he yelled. I took off into a run towards the yelling voice, turning a corner when I saw it.

A guy dressed in this black onesie type thing with kitty ears...? on the hat. His face had purple lined in places aroud it and he was holding Konohamaru up in the air by his scarf. I growled and was about to go and confront him when a pebble hit his hand, making him drop the boy.

My eyes darted up to the tree where Sasuke was kneeling on a branch. "Guess I beat you to it, huh, Yuki?" He smirked in my direction.

"Why you little..." The guy dressed in black spoke, reaching behind him at the weird thing on his back.

A girl beside him yelled, "Kankuro, don't use the crow here!" She had four pony-tails on her head and a weird fan thing on her back. Who were these people? They obviously didn't seem like allies. Wait.. they were probably here for the Chunin exams aswell.

"Kankuro, back off." A deep, husky voice said. My eyes snapped back to the tree where Sasuke was perched, and I saw _him_.

Jesus fuck, this boy.. he was utterly _gorgeous_. He had crimson hair and teal eyes, shrouded in a deep black line, obviously he hadn't got much sleep from the looks of it.

-x

 **and that is where i shall end off today! c:**


End file.
